


Rumor Mill

by lord-littlefinger (Kaijuscientists)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/lord-littlefinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes rumors, except Stiles.  Stiles could totally get behind this one. </p>
<p>or the one where Derek take stiles to school for a week because he got his Jeep wrecked. again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> so i did a thing. it's not a very good thing, but a thing none the less.

The first day Derek dropped him off at school, no one cared.

Scott gave him a weird look, that he could only imagine was because he could smell Derek on him, but didn’t say anything about it.

The second day he was dropped off, people started to whisper about the sleek black Camaro, and why it was dropping the sheriff’s kid off in the front of the school. By someone who was definitely not the Sheriff. No one asked, except for Scott. Because well, scott.

“Did you get a ride from Derek? Again?” Scott asked, crinkling his nose.

“Look, dude, He is actually not that bad of a guy, once you get to know him. I know you aren’t his biggest fan. But in case you’ve forgotten, my jeep was almost totaled thanks to you and your inability to follow a plan.” Stiles replied sarcastically. Since the kanima, he and Derek had actually established a thing that could be referred to as a friendship, with less threats of bodily harm on his person. “And since you spend every waking moment you have with Allison, Derek was kind enough to be my chauffeur to school until my baby is fixed.“

Not that he minded having to spend more time with Derek, he was borderline ecstatic. And it was even better because Derek was the one to offer to take him to school. But he was still going to be mad about his car, his crush be damned.

Scott just looked at him like he’d sprouted a second head. At this point, it would not even surprise him if he had. “Look, I said I was sorry, ok. I just, why does it have to be Derek? I could pick you up.”

“Because Derek is willing, and I don’t have to worry about him forgetting about me in a hormone induced make out session before school.”

Scott just growled, but he didn’t say anything.

 “What ever, I seriously don’t know what you have against him, besides, maybe I can use this to my advantage and better my reputation around here. Think about it, “Sheriffs kid hanging out with former murder suspect. That’ll be great right?” Stiles mused.

“Yeah, i’m sure you’re dad will just love hearing about Derek and your adventures.”

It was the third day Derek had dropped him off that everyone was starting to talk.

 He heard whispers here and there in the hall, wondering who the smoking hot guy was that dropped the nerdy kid off this week. He’d be lying if he wasn’t enjoying being talked about for once, even if he was just ‘the nerdy kid’ or ‘the sheriffs kid’. People were actually interested in him for once.

And he couldn’t help but notice how people were trying to not so subtlety get a good look in the Camaro when Derek picked him up.

 

When Derek dropped him off the fourth day, he overheard a group of girls talking about Derek and stealing glances between him and the Camaro, as he walked in the building. He knew it wouldn’t belong before someone worked out who mystery man was.

 By the end of the day, it was obvious the school rumor mill had been grinding furiously. The glances he was getting as he walked down the hall, out the building and into Derek’s awaiting car were almost staggering. He’d been in beacon hills all his life, and even being the ADHD afflicted only child of the town Sheriff, he’d never garnered this much attention. Which, when you think about it, is pretty damn impressive.

However, now whispers were shooting around the halls, and he wanted to know what they were saying, since no one was, you know, actually asking him.

Luckily Isaac was totally willing to fill him in on what he’d heard.

“Really people actually think he’s my dealer? Because I definitely look like I do drugs. Not to mention my Dads the freakin’ Sheriff. Seriously, How many people go around getting dropped off at school, by their drug dealers. It’s just plain silly.” Stiles really wondered about the intellectual well being of the student population sometimes.

“They are also saying that he’s your college boyfriend. So there’s that.” Issac said with a smirk.

“They what now?” Stiles exclaimed. People actually think Derek and him are dating? Gorgeous, handsome, Derek Hale, dating scrawny, nerdy Stiles Stilinski? He could feel his face going red.

“Oh my god, you like him don’t you? For real.” Isaac whispered, eyes going wide. 

“What?! No…maybe. Look, if people wanna think that he’s my boyfriend, who am I to stop them? It’s not like it’ll ever actually happen anyway.” His pulse jumping and skipping a beat, making his blush even more noticeable.  “Trust me, he likes you, I mean he is voluntarily taking you to school. You, whom I happen to know, gets on his nerves on the best of days.” He explained. “You don’t just do that if you don’t care for someone at least a little.”

“He just feels bad because its kinda his fault my jeep was wrecked.” Refusing to get his hopes up, only to have them crushed later. He’d be lying if he didn’t have a tiny, ok medium sized crush on the guy. It was hard not to, how he walked around in those tight jeans with a perfectly sculpted ass, and that leather jacket that hugged him in all the right places. And he wouldn’t even start on his eyes.

“You’re thinking about him right now, from the way your hearts beating”

 “Jesus Isaac, just, shut up. Don’t you say anything to him either.” He said snapping out of his daydream, throwing his arms up. He missed the grin on Isaac’s face as he stormed away from the lunch table.

 Whatever, he can live in his little fantasy if he want. If people want to think that sex god Derek Hale is his lover, then he is certainly not going to be the one to correct them. 

Day five is when things get interesting. Derek drives up to the school, but instead of just pulling up to the front like he’d done all week, he parks it and gets out.

Stiles stares stupidly, watching Derek as he moves around the car, even more confused when he opens the door for him.

Derek just raises his eyebrows, silently questioning if stiles is going to get out or sit in the car like an idiot

“Um…thanks?”

Derek closes the door, and turns to follow, his hand lightly settling one the small of stiles back. Stiles jumps at little, totally not expecting that at all. He suppresses the shiver he gets from the contact, but can’t stop the goosebumps he feels crawling down his arms. “are… you walking me inside, dude?”

“Yes,” was the response. Like this wasn’t a weird thing, and that it was totally normal for a grown man to be walking a teenager to the front door of the high school. A grown man who was not his father.

“okaaay…” He gets to the doors, and stops, turning to face Derek, whose hand is now resting on his hip, and Stiles is extremely painfully aware that every eye with in at least a mile is probably on him and Derek.

He knows that his face is bright red right now, and in an attempt to forgo any further embarrassment, he tries to shoo Derek off. “So, thanks again, but I think I got it from here, man.”

Derek just leans forward, tightening his grip on stiles hip, pressing in with his thumb in just the right spot, and Stiles knows that if he doesn’t get away soon hes going to have a very bad problem. For a hot second Stiles thinks that Derek is going to kiss him, and he can’t decide if he should be leaning into it or panicking. Derek diverts to the side at the last second though, and just presses his cheek to Stiles’, he free hand coming to the back of his neck. He would never admit to it later, but his eye lids flutter, thats right, flutter shut. Derek rubs his cheek on stiles’ face, and he almost can’t handle the combined sensation of the stubble against his cheek, and the rough skin of the hand gently squeezing his neck.

Its over as quickly as it happened. Derek is pulling away, an all too knowing grin on his face.

Stiles is just standing there, dumbstruck and speechless, for the first time in forever. He watches as Derek saunters away, leaving Stiles to wonder what in the hell just happened.

He’s sitting with Scott at lunch, unsure if he should tell him about Derek’s whatever you wanna call it behavior this morning, when Scotts asks “Dude, why do you smell like Derek so much?”

“I thought we covered this already.”

“No, I mean, yeah, you’ve smelled like him all week, but it’s more today. Stronger.”

“well… he kinda rubbed his face all over mine this morning…” He mumbled, still not sure what to think about it. His heart kicked up just remembering the press of Dereks fingers on his hip.

“Oh my god, he marked you!”

“Marked? Like… scent marked? Oh, no, no he did not!” He knew exactly what scott was talking about, he’d seen Scott do something similar to Allison. ”Why would he do that?”

“Usually its to tell any other wolves that you are off limits.” He explained, raising an eyebrow. 

The implications behind Dereks actions now were huge. The rest of the day was going to be unbearable. He would never be able to focus on something as simple as a class, not with the prospect of seeing Derek at the end of the day. He spent the rest of the day nervously fidgeting and staring at the clock.

When stiles gets out of school, his jaw drops at the site he’s greeted with. Derek is there, just as he had been all week, and like this morning, he’s parked, and leaning against the back of his car. Arms crossed over his chest, the sleeves of his tee clinging perfectly to his biceps.

What sweet hell was he in.

When Derek caught sight of Stiles, the grin that spread across his face made Stiles heart skip a beat, and then speed up to a dangerous pace. He was fairly certain that Derek could definitely hear it, from the way his grin turned into a smirk.

Stiles approachs Derek, giving him a little wave, “Hey, so, um, you’re here.”

“So eloquent.” Derek quips.

Stiles just kinda glares at him, tossing his backpack on the trunk of the Camaro, earning himself a glare back from Derek, for daring to toss anything on his precious baby.

He leans on the Camaro, next to Derek, facing him. “Sooo. About this morning…” he said not beating around the bush.

Derek turns, and is all up in his personal space again. Derek leans forward, his nose brushing along stiles jaw, rubbing and snuffling just below his ear. His hands migrate to stiles hips, pulling him slightly closer. “I don’t like rumors, Stiles.” He said plainly, and stiles has no response to that. Because Derek was never ever supposed to even find out.

Stiles swears his heart stops, and his breathe might have hitched in his chest, when he felt lips touch his neck. Before he realizes it, he tilting his head to the side allowing Derek more room, baring his neck to the wolf.

Derek nuzzles him with his cheek before pulling back, Stiles immediately looking at him.

“Does this mean…?” Stiles starts to ask, before Derek cuts him off by pressing his lips to Stiles’ again, a hand coming to the side of his neck, thumb stroking along his hair line. Stiles lets out a surprised little gasp, before he relaxes into the kiss, fuck who was watching and what people were going to talk about tomorrow.

“I take that as a yes.” Stiles says, breathless when the kiss breaks.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek growls, almost playfully, pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
